Stupid Cupid
by psychoticpenguin1420
Summary: Nate and Caitlyn are having a relationship fight. On Valentine's Day. Jason comes up with an idea which will either help or lead to breakup. Oh. Snap.Jason's POV
1. Chapter 1

**Don't own Camp Rock, only story line. Popped up in my head during class! And Happy Valentine's Day! 3**

* * *

"Dont' you even remember what today is, Nate!" "Yes I do, Caitlyn! It's Saturday, Febuary 14, 2009." Uh-oh, Nate and Cait are fighting. Again. I saw Caitlyn stomp into the living room

where I was watching Invader Zim. OMG GIR IS SO CUTE!!!!!! Doom, doom doom, DOOM- "Look Nathaniel," Caitlyn warned, " I'm giving you until 7:05 tonight to figure out what tonight is,

or else we're done. Hi Jason." "Hey Cait," I replied with a smile. She glared at Nate and said, "7:05, Gray, " then opened the door and slammed it behind her. "Dude, you've just been

poned by your own girlfriend. Amazing," Shane exclaimed, walking in the room with a teddy bear and a card with a heart on it. "Well, I know the date today," Nate reasoned, "And why

are you carrying a teddy bear and card?" I rolled my eyes and replied, "Well find a calendar and look at the holiday because it's 3:30 right now." I saw him run up the stairs and open our

sister's room. ( I'll tell you in another story soon about her.) I saw Shane mouth, "Three, two one, and-" "OH. MY. -BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP-." Nate ran- well tripped down the stairs

and landed next to our dog, Elvis. He licked Nate's face. Fluffy doggy. "It's Valentine' s Day," Nate yelled. "No really," Shane said, with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. This is why this

patictular holiday is easiest for me: my present is for the birds in the backyard and it's bird food! I just gave it to them this morning and were chiriping with joy! Awesomest to the max!

Then...my cellphone rang. I picked up and answered, "Hello? Who is this?" "Hey Jase, this is Mitchie and Caitlyn." "Oh hey guys! Let me put this on speaker!" I clicked the speaker and

Shane responded, "Hey Mitchie! Hey Caitlyn!" "Hi Shane and Nate," Mitchie greeted. "Hey Shane! Nate the jail bait," Caitlyn replied, "Still meet up at the park? And Nate, figure it out yet?"

"Yes and no," Nate replied. "Time's running out Nathaniel Nicholas Jerry Gray." "SHE PULLED OUT THE FULL NAME CARD," I screamed, grabbing a pillow and hugging it. Shane stared at me

and answered, "Meet us there at 6:30, okay? By the old oak tree?" "Yeah, sure. See ya later, danger," Mitchie replied then hung up. Nate started pacing across the room, Elvis and I

watching his every move. "What am I going to do," Nate groaned, covering his face with his hands. What does something smell? I saw Shane sniffing his hair with a confused look. Elvis

was sniffing his behind, so I decided to sniff my shawl (or as Shane calls it, a tablecloth). Nate looked up at us and sighed, "Any of you guys have an idea for me?" "I got nothing," Shane

shrugged. I thought for a while and yelled, "I'VE GOT IT!" "You finally got a brain," Shane joked. "Don't be silly Shane. I already have a brain. You guys go ahead. I'll catch up later," I

responded, running up to my room. Up the stairs, I heard Nate groan, "Jason has an idea? This isn't going to be helping." I wonder what he means by that.


	2. Chapter 2

_At the park under the big oak tree, 6:45pm......_

Whoo! Acting like a ninja is so cool! PONAGE! What now! Anyways, my plan to get Caitlyn to forgive Nate is to play cupid! I have a pair of wings and arrows (don't worry, they're plastic!).

Oh yeah and a bow! This plan will work out perfectly. I saw Nate and Shane talking to Mitchie and Caitlyn. Well Caitlyn was glaring at Nate. Must be close to 7:05. I decided to shoot an

arrow at Nate to tell him about my plan. Ready? Aim. FIRE!!!!! I see the arrow going toward Nate's head and well he ran over to me. "Whatthe heck are you doing Jason," he questioned

me. I smiled proudly and replied, "I'm gonna help you!" "By playing cupid?" He looked at my bow, arrows, and wings. "Yup! I'm gonna shoot a plastic arrow at Caitlyn at she'll forgive you!"

Nate cocked his head and sighed, "If this will help, I suppose-" I hugged him tightly and said, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" He pushed away from my grip and ran back to the

group. Time for ninja moves! I climbed a tree and aimed the first arrow at Caitlyn. I fired and hit a tree. Darn. Okay, aim number two. I shot it and hit someone's car window. It broke.

Oops.

_10 arrows later......._

OKAY! THIS IS GETTING HARD! The last few shots went in this order:

10) Almost shot a bird nest out of a nearby tree.  
9) Almost shot a bird out of the sky (which attacked me)  
8) Hit a person directly in the eye across the street (SORRY)  
7) Got close to hitting Caitlyn, 'cept the wind turned it off course  
6) Talked to a bird and well...got distracted  
5) Got an arrow shot at Nate hair, which got stuck....weird  
4) Shot one at Mitchie, luckily it missed  
3) Almost hit another bird (a blue bird)  
2) Got the aim right........ too bad I fell out of the tree....and almost hit my eye  
1) Hit Shane's head

I only had one shot left so it's now or never. So I aimed at Cait, fired, and......"YES!!!! WHOA!!!!!!!!!!" I hit her, but I fell out of the tree, and somehow got the first bird mad enough. So I

got chased by the bird and ran into Shane. Shane glared at me and growled, "Jase, get. Off. Of Me. Now!" I followed his order when Caitlyn said, "Jason, by any chance were you the

person shooting arrows?" "Yeah," I said, unsure if she was mad or not. "Why?" "Well it's...... 7:00 and I was trying to help Nate so you can forgive him and not break-up!" Caitlyn stared

at Nate and asked, "Really?" "Yeah," Nate replied, blushing, "Jason still wants us together. Also, he went through all that trouble so..... forgive me?" Caitlyn kissed him on the cheek and

hugged him. "I forgive you."

* * *

**WOW! Long over-due since V-day was yesterday! But just do the math: SNL+Jonas Brothers+performances+2 skits= laughing my butt off while muffling my laughter since it was 12:05 in the morning. They were funny! LOL. R&R**


End file.
